marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man/Costumes
Chase Costume Costumes ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Connecting Variant.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Sensational Spider-Man #1 (Feb. 1996) |costume history = When Peter Parker decided to start a family with Mary Jane, Ben Reilly took on the mantle of Spider-Man in order to fill Peter's shoes. Ben cast aside his Scarlet Spider outfit, designing his own version of the classic Spider-Man costume.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 68.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Amazing Spider-Man #68 (Jan. 1969) |costume history = After his initial appearance in Amazing Fantasy #15, Spider-Man's costume evolved - but by the late 60's the 'ol' red and blues' were established as his default look for years to come.}} ---- ---- ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 118.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Web of Spider-Man #118 Vol. 1 (Nov. 1994) |costume history = Peter Parker's clone, Ben Reilly, fashioned himself a makeshift Spider-Man costume after returning to New York to check in on an ailing Aunt May. After defeating Venom he would come to be known as the Scarlet Spider!}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 650.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Amazing Spider-Man #650 (Feb. 2011) |costume history = Using his position at Horizon Labs, Peter Parker developed a new Spider-Man costume that allowed him to "change frequencies" in order to combat dfferent foes.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 651.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Amazing Spider-Man #650 (Feb. 2011) |costume history = Using his position at Horizon Labs, Peter Parker developed a new Spider-Man costume that allowed him to "change frequencies" in order to combat different foes. The "green" frequency came with light-bending camouflage capabilities.}} ---- ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 683.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Amazing Spider-Man #683 (Apr. 2012) |costume history = This hi-tech suit was designed by Peter Parker to be his "Anti-Sinister Six" armor, with unique built-in countermeasures for Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Rhino. Electro, Chameleon, and Mysterio.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Superior Spider-Man #1 (March 2013) |costume history = After the events of Spider-Man #700, Otto Octavius (who had swapped minds with Peter Parker in order to use his powers for evil) realized that by using his newly procured body for good, he could become a "superior" Spider-Man.}} ---- ---- 100 (Omega) |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe (PC) Spider-Man Loot Box (Console) |cover = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 539.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Amazing Spider-Man #539 (Apr. 2007) |costume history = This black costume was stitched for Peter by Black Cat but was ditched after Mary Jane was the victim of a traumatic Venom attack. It later returned when Spider-Man went after Kingpin after Aunt May was shot by a would-be assassin.}} ---- ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe (PC) Spider-Man Loot Box (Console) |cover = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 Martín Variant Textless.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 #1 (June 2014) |costume history = This modern take on Spider-Man's classic red & blue duds represents decades of change, from multiple variations of webbing, iconic spider logo, and eye shape. In addition, this costume features adult voice over by Christopher Daniel Barnes.}} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = What If Vol 2 105.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = What If...? #105 Vol. 2 (February 1998) |costume history = In an alternate future where Peter Parker and Mary Jane have a daughter, teenager May "Mayday" Parker uses her inherited spider-powers to fight crime as the Spectacular Spider-Girl.}} ---- ---- 140 (Omega) |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 2.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 #2 (September 2014) |costume history = }} ---- |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe |cover = Civil War Final Poster.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Captain America: Civil War (2016) |costume history = }} ---- (PC) 140 (Console) |costume information = Drop, In-game Store, Random Costume Recipe (PC) Marvelous Essence Vendor (Console) |cover = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 529.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 #529 (February 2006) |costume history = }} ---- (PC) |costume information = Drop from Spider-Man Homecoming Fortune Card (PC) Spider-Man Loot Box (Console) |cover = Spider-Man Homecoming poster 004.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Spider-Man: Homecoming (Jun. 2017) |costume history = }} ---- (PC) 60 (Console) |costume information = Drop from Spider-Man Homecoming Fortune Card (PC) Spider-Man Loot Box (Console) |cover = Spider-Man Homecoming poster 004.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Spider-Man: Homecoming (Jun. 2017) |costume history = }} ---- (PC) 160 (Console) |costume information = Drop from Spider-Man Homecoming Fortune Card (PC) Spider-Man Loot Box (Console) |cover = Spider-Man Homecoming poster 004.jpg |cvpx = 100px |first appearance = Spider-Man: Homecoming (Jun. 2017) |costume history = }} Heroes Roster Category:Costumes Category:Spider-Man